The Awesome Love Triangles!
by Onda Knight54
Summary: Enma likes Tsuna, Hibari likes Tsuna, Tsuna likes Mukuro and Mukuro likes Hibari. To be in a one sided love triangle at the same time in a circular one. Must be exhausting huh... But what the heck, in the end, it's all worth the riot! 691827 182700
1. One Sided Love Triangle

**Yoh everyone, I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Beware of OOCness and errors, because you'll probably see lots of them, I hope not though. XD This is AU by the way and Tsuna, Enma, Hibari and Mukuro are10 - 11 years old and as for the rest of the characters, you'll know their ages as they make their appearance in the story, that's all! Hope you have fun reading~ haha~ Ciao~**

**~Onda-kun~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – One Sided Love Triangle<strong>

It was one sunny and usual morning when class 1-A's homeroom teacher, Fon, a 20 years old single and cute young man, walked in the classroom with a spiky haired brunette clinging on his leg, "Good morning class~" he calmly yet cheerfully greeted to his mostly 7 – 8 years old pupils. All the girls and most of the boys greeted back in an excited tone, while some just ignored him and continued what they were doing.

"Alright kids, we have a new classmate today. His name is Tsunayoshi-kun. C'mon Tsunayoshi-kun, don't be shy, we're practically family here." Fon assured the brunette hiding behind him.

Was it really okay? Will they really treat him as family? The brunette named Tsunayoshi at first doubted Fon's words but when most of the class encouraged him and that told him that what Fon was stating is true, he bit his lower lip, gulped and finally stepped out from his comfort zone, "G…good morning! My name i…is Tsunayoshi S…Sawada! You c…can call me T…Tsuna!" he stammered a bit.

When Tsuna started introducing himself, one of the uninterested members of the class's attention shifted to Tsuna. As he gazed at Tsuna longer, his heart started pounding and his pale cheeks suddenly matched his ruby red eyes, then when Fon asked Tsuna to sit in between him and this boy named 'Hibari-kun', his heart pounded louder and louder as Tsuna got closer and closer then when Tsuna finally took his seat beside him, his ruby red cheeks turned crimson red.

Tsuna sat comfortably on his seat, then, he suddenly thought that it would be rude if he wouldn't introduce himself to his new seatmates, so he turned to his right and spoke with the red haired boy beside him first, "Hi there, I'm Tsuna, I hope we can be good friends! What's your name?"

The tomato red haired boy stared at him for a while with a flustered face, then, he saw the boy shook his head before answering, "H…Hi, I…I'm E…Enma K…Kozato. Y…you c…can c…call me E…Enma-kun. A…and s…sa…same to y…you."

Tsuna smiled at Enma, when Enma heard his heart pound once more, he was certain that this is definitely, love at first sight.

After introducing himself to Enma, Tsuna turned to his left this time, the raven haired boy seems not to notice this for he was staring blankly outside the window. Tsuna tapped the boy's shoulder, then he introduced himself once more, "Hello, my name Is Tsuna, let's be good friends, 'kay? What's your name?"

The raven haired boy glanced at him, "Whatever herbivore." With that the boy shifted back to what he was doing before Tsuna interrupted him.

* * *

><p>After classes, everyone parted ways.<p>

On his way home, the raven haired boy spotted a cat that couldn't get down from a tree. Because of his weakness for small and cute animals, he climbed up the tall tree and successfully saved the cat, but on his way down, he stepped on a dead branch, snap it went then, he fell off the tree and broke his ankle. He flinched a bit and let out a small groan. The cat walked closer to him and sat beside him. The boy's pained face brightened up a bit as he gently petted the cat. Looks like breaking his ankle was worth it after all.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mochida, Mochida, isn't that the boy who beat you up and embarrassed you the other day?" a guy approached his friend.<p>

The Mochida pal stared at the injured boy under the tree, then, a smirk passed by his lips, "Yes, that's him, and he seems to be severely injured."

The others behind him smirked as well, "Revenge boss…revenge."

"Yes… revenge indeed." With that, they walked towards the currently defenseless young boy who was injured under the tree petting the stray cat he just saved.

* * *

><p>The raven haired boy looked up to the older man standing before him, "What do you want weakling?" he asked in an unfazed voice.<p>

Mochida smirked, "You'll be kneeling in front of me soon, so I suggest you stop acting high and mighty, boy." With that, the others gathered around him.

The raven haired boy gritted his teeth. Right now he was defenseless, he couldn't do anything. Dear heavens, if miracles could happen, he would want to see one right now.

The cat screeched at the boys, but one boy grabbed the cat by the neck and threw it away, this just made the raven haired boy angrier.

"Heh~ now… attack!" Mochida commanded.

The raven haired boy covered himself with his arms, but then much to his surprise, he felt nothing. When he let down his guard, he saw all of Mochida's boys knocked out and that a spiky haired boy was standing before him.

"Y…you're…" the boy stammered.

Soon, the flames on the boy's head disappeared, "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone.

The boy nodded.

"Here's your cat… I caught him for you." the brunette stated as he handed the boy the cat he saved a while ago.

The boy only stared at him dumbfounded.

The brunette started treating his broken ankle and all then he started nagging about stop doing reckless stuffs and learn how to ask for help. Suddenly the boy's nagging was cut off with him saying, "Hibari Kyoya."

The brunette tilted his head in shock at the sudden outburst, "You asked for my name a while ago, right?"

"Ahh! Right." With that Tsuna shook his hand, "Nice meeting you Hibari Kyoya~"

Hibari felt blood rush to his cheeks as his heart started pounding loudly for no darn reason. This young boy's kindness has reached out to him. Somehow, he had a feeling that Tsuna managed to get in his heart without a sweat.

* * *

><p>3 years later, lunch time.<p>

"Tsuna-kun, let's have lunch together!" Enma invited as he slammed his palms on Tsuna's table.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna's neck, "No can do Kozato, Tsunayoshi is having lunch with me."

Enma flinched, "Who are you to decide that, Hibari-san?"

The two glared at each other in both eyes and soul.

Tsuna smiled, "You two seem to get along very well~"

Enma and Hibari pinpointed at each other, "Me? Get along with this freak? No way!" they both said in unison but in different tone.

Both vein popped, "Who are you calling freak? Freak!" they both yelled at each other in unison again but in different tone as usual.

The two started arguing but in the end, the three of them ended up eating lunch together, again…as usual.

* * *

><p>After lunch<p>

Class 3-F's homeroom teacher, Lal Mirch, a very beautiful but extremely boyish lady who is married with Colonello, the P.E. teacher, entered the room then suddenly the noise the pupils were creating became silence.

"Good afternoon students. You might probably be wondering why I am here. Well that is because we have a new student. Rokudo-san, you may now enter." With that, a handsome, mismatched eyed, pineapple haired boy entered the room.

Tsuna's heart was instantly captivated by the boy. Just a glance at Rokudo was enough for Tsuna to fall in love with him.

"Kufufufu~ good afternoon, I am Mukuro Rokudo~ pleased to meet you all…and I…" …

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Vee~ Thank you for reading~ Hope you stay tuned~ Sorry if there's too many time skips! XD Arrividerci~ <strong>

**~Onda-kun~**


	2. The Circular Love Triangle

**Chapter 2 – The Circular Love Triangle**

"Kufufufu~ good afternoon, I am Mukuro Rokudo~ pleased to meet you all…and I hope we all can be good friends." With that, Mukuro let out a womanizer smile which made almost all of the, girl's and Tsuna's heart pound.

Tsuna stared at Mukuro dreamily. This young man is the boy of his dreams, no doubt about it! "Hiee…if Mukuro-kun would sit somewhere near me, I'll be the happiest boy in the world. He's just so cute~ I think I have fallen in love with him." Tsuna mumbled dreamily.

Enma and Hibari who were both doing something, probably plotting how to get Tsuna by themselves, shifted their attention to Tsuna. Did they just hear right? Did Tsuna just said, that he fell in love with the new student? Hibari could not allow this to happen, neither could Enma. Hibari shot Enma an 'Alliance-for-now' look while Enma shot him back with an 'I-agree' look.

"Alright then, enough introductions, Rokudo-kun, take your seat on the empty chair behind Hibari-kun's place. Hibari-kun is the black haired boy beside the window." Lal stated and thus made her way out.

With a playful smile on his lips, Mukuro made his way to his new seat.

Thinking in a very strategic manner, Enma shot Hibari an 'I'll-leave-the-getting-him-away-from-Tsuna-to-you' look. Hibari could not decline for he would rather lose his Tsunayoshi to to Kozato than that pineapple bastard behind him.

* * *

><p>In a blink of an eye, it was already dismissal. Mukuro was sitting on his chair, staring at the sky while the others decided to leave. He folded his arms on his armchair and buried his face on the space between his arms and chest. He let out a sob. He misses his friends and he is still not used in being this place…in short…he was feeling lonely.<p>

* * *

><p>Enma, Tsuna and Hibari walked together back home, while walking home. Tsuna did not stop babbling about Mukuro which sort of annoyed both Enma and Hibari a bit.<p>

"We get it Tsuna-kun… Mukuro is cool, Mukuro is handsome. We get it… now will you please spare us the details of how much you adore him?" Enma complained for the very first time.

Tsuna tilted his head, "E…enma-kun? You actually complained?"

"Yes… it's starting to get annoying…" Enma jealously groaned.

Tsuna looked down and let out an 'Ohh'.

There was an awkward silence until…

"…I forgot to bring my book." Hibari blurted out.

A glint appeared in Enma's eyes, in a sweet voice he told Hibari, "Maybe you should go get it~ don't worry about us, we will be fine~"

Murderous aura emitted out of Hibari's body, he shot Enma a bloody glare. Enma glared back with a sweet yet venomous smile plastered on his face. The two stayed like this for a while, when the pressure became heavier, Tsuna decided to break the ice, "Uhh…you two…Hibari-san, it's, okay. Please go get your book, Enma-kun and I will be waiting for you here."

The glint on Enma's eyes screamed for 'alone time'. Hibari let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine…don't make any dirty moves while I'm gone Kozato…" with that, Hibari ran back to the school.

Tsuna couldn't cope up with either Enma or Hibari. Sometimes, he just gets the feeling as if they know something that he doesn't.

* * *

><p>When Hibari stepped in the classroom, he saw a familiar figure, sleeping on the armchair. He got closer to check who it is. Much to his surprise it's Mukuro, who obviously cried himself to sleep due to the tearstains on his cheeks that were both flaming red at the moment.<p>

Hibari let out a stressed sigh, even though the guy is his rival, he couldn't just leave him alone there and let him freeze to death! Again, he let out a sigh. He removed his coat and used it as blanket on Mukuro. With that, he got his book and left.

* * *

><p>While walking back to Enma and Tsuna, Hibari couldn't help but to think why would Mukuro still be there? Maybe he didn't like his house or the people there or maybe he couldn't be open with them, or probably-… Hibari cut off his own thoughts. Why does he even care? The guy is his rival! He's supposed to hate him, not to pity or feel some other thing for him! He shrugged this thought off, and when he finally got his concentration back, he realized that Enma was already holding Tsuna's hand. He twitched and held Tsuna's other hand. Tsuna seems not to mind and just smiled at both of them meanwhile Enma was giving him a death glare.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, break time, in the classroom…<p>

Tsuna noticed that Hibari had several wounds, "Hibari-san! Where did you get those wounds?" he exclaimed in an outburst.

Enma suddenly noticed this too, "Kinda think of it… you didn't have those wounds yesterday… what happened?"

Hibari took a bite from his bento, then he replied, "My mom scolded me for losing my coat, she lectured me and 'gave me a lesson', if you know what I mean…"

* * *

><p>Mukuro, who was eating all alone behind Hibari, heard this, could it be that he's the owner of that coat? He wondered as he glanced at the black coat he found, wrapped around him like a blanket, yesterday.<p>

* * *

><p>Enma took a sip from his drink, "What a waste, that coat was even so cool and comfortable! It's like, so stylish because of its black color and cool style!" he exclaimed in disappointment as he took a bite from his burger.<p>

"Yeah… and that was even my favorite…why did I have to lose it…" Hibari sighed and took a bite from his bento again.

Tsuna swallowed the sushi be brought then he thought out loud, "But you were still wearing it when we were about to go home…hmm…kinda think of it, after you came back from school… you weren't wearing it anymore…"

* * *

><p>Mukuro's eyes widened, he came back to school? T…then it is possible that the kind boy who wrapped this coat around him is… he gulped heavily, pulled the coat out of his bag and butted in politely in the group's conversation, "Excuse me… but, did I hear correctly? Did you really lose your coat and is it really black, stylish and cool?" he politely asked as he hid the coat behind him.<p>

Tsuna's heart started pounding when Mukuro spoke to them…well Hibari that is, but still he was so close to him! Soon, a blush managed to crawl up his cheeks.

"Yes, he lost his coat yesterday. Anymore questions, if none, then please leave." Enma monotonous tone as he took a bite from his hamburger.

Tsuna bonked Enma lightly, "Don't mind him! A…anyway Mukuro-san, if you'd like, you can join us for lunch later!" Tsuna randomly blurted out.

Enma pouted a bit.

Hibari glanced at Mukuro and gave him a nod.

Mukuro opened his mouth and soon, a shy sound came out, "Oya oya…then could it be that…th…this coat is yours?" he asked as he showed Hibari a black, stylish and cool coat.

Hibari blinked, "Yeah… that's my coat." He replied to him.

Mukuro gave him a warm smile, "T…thank you very much for wrapping this coat around me yesterday! If it wasn't for this I would have caught a cold. I owe you one. Thanks a lot again." With that, he gave Hibari a peck on the cheek, handed his coat to him and ran out of the classroom blushing.

Tsuna was raging in jealousy. Enma…he was smirking inside, for at the moment Mukuro ran out of the classroom blushing after pecking Hibari's cheek, he instantly knew that pineapple...has no interest with his Tsuna but rather with his rival, Hibari. Heh...this was just like hitting two birds in one stone! Is he lucky or what!

Meanwhile, Hibari was left dumbfounded.

Dear heavens, isn't one love triangle enough? Is it really necessary to involve him in two love triangles? He's just 11 years old for goodness sake! Well…let's just hope this ends well…neh?…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Thanks a lot to those who are giving their support to this story! Hope you had fun reading and hope you stay in tune for the next chapter and the chapters to come! Thanks for reading by the way~ Ciao ciao~ XD<strong>

**~Onda-kun54~**


	3. School Chaos

**Yoh everyone! I know that Mukuro and Hibari are sort of OOC… sorry about that! I'll try making them as in character as possible! I apologize again for the OOCness! And as for Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will Mode without mafia style… I will explain after the chapter! XD Alrighty, hope you have fun reading~ thank you to those who are giving their support to this story and thank you for reading as well~ Ciao~**

**~Onda-kun~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – School Chaos<strong>

It's been a week since the 'Break Time Fluff' incident happened, Tsuna has been often caught glaring at Hibari, throwing insults at him and ignoring him most of the time. As for Enma, he was often seen with either Tsuna, obviously because he likes him, or Hibari, who is not joining them for lunch or break time any longer for Tsuna's convenience.

Today, Enma and Tsuna were eating on the rooftop, even though Enma likes being alone with Tsuna, he doesn't like the fact that Tsuna has grudging feelings for Hibari because no matter how you put it, Hibari is still his friend as well as Tsuna and he doesn't really like it when his friends are in a quarrel because of something such as love, besides, once a friend will always be a friend! That is his motto! So right now, rather making a move to Tsuna, he tries mending Hibari's image to Tsuna. What a great friend he is…

"Tsuna-kun, I'm sure that none of what happened was Hibari-san's fault! Please forgive him already!" Enma pleaded Tsuna again.

Tsuna gave Enma a worried look. He wonders why Enma is trying to put him and Hibari back together in being friends when they usually argue and keep on saying that they don't care for each other, "Why?" Tsuna managed to mutter.

With a smile Enma replies, "Hibari-san likes you more than a friend Tsuna-kun, same goes for me, and, when I think about it, if I were in his shoes, and he was in mines, for some reasons I get the feeling that he'll do the same thing for me. Which is why, I am doing this for him…but not just for him, also for me and you because the three of us are friends, right?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, how stupid of him not to realize! Enma and Hibari… they were fighting for him. It's been several years and yet he hasn't noticed this yet. Gaah! He opened his mouth and attempted to talk, but nothing came out, only air came out of his mouth, air and silence. Other than that, nothing came out at all.

Enma let out a chuckle, "You don't need to answer so soon Tsuna-kun and if you are going to give your answer, I already understand that you like neither of us for your heart is currently owned by Mukuro-san."

Yeah, Enma was right. Tsuna couldn't answer because he doesn't want to hurt his friends and that he does really like Mukuro a lot, and both Hibari and Enma knows it, so lying would be like hurting all of them…even Mukuro, because obviously, he likes Hibari, well that is if he says he likes Hibari even though he doesn't. Tsuna only gave Enma a small nod.

Enma pat his back then he convinced him to finally talk to Hibari.

Tsuna gave him a weird look then asked, "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Enma only nodded.

* * *

><p>Hibari was sitting all alone on his chair. He stared at the sky and sighed in boredom. Before Tsuna came to his life, he was used on being alone but now, being alone was just a bit…just a bit lonelier than before.<p>

"Kyoya-kun~ I brought lunch for us~" a voice sang, a voice that was noise to Hibari's ears.

It's been a week since Mukuro has been bringing lunch for Hibari, that short time was enough for him to finally open up to his crush.

Hibari shot the pineapple, skipping happily to his place, a glare but the pineapple was fearless, stupid actually is the most fitting word, enough to continue skipping towards him.

"What do you want pineapple bastard?" he hissed.

A laugh escaped Mukuro's lips, "Kufufufu~ isn't that sweet of you Kyoya-kun~?"

Mukuro wrapped his arms around and leaned closer to him, "Lunch~" he breathed to his ear in a seductive manner.

A blush managed to make its way to Hibari's cheeks.

While in that position, Tsuna, along with Enma entered the room. Tsuna's eyes widened, Enma cursed under his breath, "…oops…wrong timing…"

For some reasons, Enma could feel a deadly force beside him, when he glanced at Tsuna who is currently occupying that spot, he saw Tsuna's rage bursting out of his body as he trembled in anger. His eye twitched and he started to shake, why does he have a feeling as if this would turn out as a cat fight…or something like that?

"Hibari-san~" Tsuna called out in a sweet and poisonous tone.

Hibari hesitantly turned his head to Tsuna, when he saw Tsuna and the boy's expression his expression became darker than it already is.

Mukuro glanced at Tsuna with a pout, "Oya oya Tsunayoshi-kun~ do you mind stepping out again, I would like to continue my session with Kyoya-kun here~" he whined with a playful smile on his face.

Hibari pushed Mukuro off him and ran towards Tsuna, "It's not what you think Tsunayoshi…"

Alright…that was it, Tsuna's rope of jealousy broke, he, got a candy from his pocket, chewed it and swallowed it. Soon a soft and orange flame appeared on his head. "Mukuro Rokudo, is MINE!" he possessively yelled at Hibari and threw a chair at him.

Mukuro pulled Hibari out of the way, then he used his body as fence between Hibari and Tsuna, "Tsunayoshi-kun, if you want Kyoya-kun, then you have to go through me!"

"I don't want to hurt you Mukuro, now get out of the way so that I can beat that crap, which is hindering you from loving me!" Tsuna yelled as glared at Hibari.

Enma sweat dropped, should he do something or just leave them alone? He decided to just keep silent.

Mukuro frowned, "If you really want to hurt him…then I'm afraid I have to hurt you before you could do as you wish." With that, Mukuro threw scissors at Tsuna.

Hibari rushed to Tsuna's side and pushed him out of the way. He shot Mukuro a glare and threw a board at the pineapple haired boy, "I won't allow you to lay a finger on him!"

Tsuna gasped, he pushed Hibari off and blocked the board with his body, he, then glared at Hibari, "How dare you throw a board at MY Mukuro!"

Soon, the three started battling inside the classroom. Enma decided to run and search for a teacher to stop the three from tearing one another's limbs in trying to protect to other from the other.

In the end, Hibari, Mukuro and Tsuna were put to detention while classes were suspended due to what happened to the classroom. As for Enma… he just, well, decided, to give the three some space and went home ahead of Hibari and Tsuna.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Enma and Hibari met up to their route way to school, "How was yesterday?" he asked.

Hibari sighed, he did not answer Enma's question for he did not want to remember.

Enma, through the sigh, understood what Hibari meant and decided to just leave the topic aside.

On their way to the school, Mukuro popped out of nowhere, "Hi there Kyoya-kun~ you too Enma-kun~ I'm happy that Tsunayoshi-kun isn't with you two~ Kufufufu~"

Hibari shot him a glare. Enma sighed.

Mukuro clung on Hibari's arm and happily walked beside him, Hibari glared at him harder, "Get off me if you would want to graduate in one piece." He threatened. Mukuro just pouted at him and continued clinging.

Again, on their way to school, Tsuna finally showed up.

"Hi Mukuro-kun~ you too Enma-kun~" Tsuna greeted, completely ignoring Hibari

Enma greeted back, Mukuro ignored him and continued clinging unto Hibari and Hibari greeted him in a whisper.

Tsuna frowned at this and clung unto Mukuro, "Get off me you tuna!" he yelled and tried shoving Tsuna away, but there was no use. Tsuna was like super glued unto him, and no matter how much he shoved him away, he just couldn't loosen the brunette's grip.

Hibari shot Mukuro a glare. He then put himself in between the two, "Don't touch my Tsunayoshi…"

Mukuro snuggled unto Hibari's other arm, "It's okay~ as long as I get to touch you~"

"That's a wrong move Hibari-san…" Enma pitifully muttered.

Hibari blinked.

Tsuna was raging in anger again, "Get out of the way fool! I want to touch my Mukuro!" he shouted at Hibari.

Mukuro frowned at this, and shoved Tsuna out of the way and clung unto Hibari again.

The three of them were like this until they reached their temporary classroom, temporary because their permanent one has been demolished by Tsuna, Mukuro and Hibari the other day.

* * *

><p>When they got there, Hibari was panting heavily, giant beads of sweat dropped from his forehead, down to his chin. In short, he was sweating to death and while trying to catch his breath. Enma could only give him the look of pity and was sort of somehow happy that he wasn't involved in Hibari, Tsuna and Mukuro's circular love triangle.<p>

Hibari wiped his sweat off with his arm, this was the first day they walked together and it was already this exhausting! Urgh…goodness, which means there are more to come huh…

He slumped down to his chair and threw his things effortlessly beside him, who could blame him for acting so lazily, he was dead tired, _'I would happily and willingly marry anyone who will give me water right now…' _he desperately thought.

Speak of the devil, suddenly, he felt something cold touch his cheek. His eyes blinked wide opened, when he glanced at the direction where he can feel heaven, much to his shock, an ice cold bottled water was balanced on his shoulder, but then it wasn't simply just left there to balance, a hand was supporting it. He followed the direction where the hand came from, then, he saw Mukuro smiling weakly at him who was sweating just as hard as he is, "Here, it's sort of my fault that you ended up that way anyway."

Hibari blinked then he took it and he removed the cap effortlessly then he drank from the bottle that contained half amount of water.

"You can drink it all Kyoya-kun~ I already drank some myself~" Mukuro stated.

Is that so? Well, if he insists. Hibari drank it without hesitation, he was thirsty damn it, but then, for some reasons, he choked on the last drop. D…did he just say, drank himself too? Wait a minute… Hibari had a mini flashback.

The cap was unsealed, the amount of water was only half the bottle a…and…there was a tinge of pineapple flavor somehow mixed with the water…

His eyes widened, he touched his lips and glanced at Mukuro's. Could it be they just kissed indirectly!

Hibari threw the bottle at Mukuro. He tackled him and grabbed his collar, "YOU… DID YOU JUST DRINK ON THE SAME BOTTLE AS I DID!"

Mukuro smiled at him playfully and nodded.

Soon, Hibari started trembling in madness. He clenched his teeth and started complaining about how he just lost his first indirect kiss thanks to what the pineapple fan did.

Mukuro's smile somehow dissolved with the playfulness in his expression, he grabbed Hibari's collar and gave him a real kiss in front of the class.

Enma's eyes widened, Tsuna's gasped and dropped his school materials, everyone in the room turned silent and as for Hibari, he froze in shock.

Mukuro pressed his lips harder against Hibari's. Hibari was about to give in when he realized where he was and who this person is! He immediately pushed away then punched Mukuro, "Kamikorosu." He cursed.

Mukuro only smiled at him, "Kufufufufu~ do as you wish~ I don't mind getting bitten to death, as long as it's you~"

Hibari soon became a breathing tomato then he spat, "Sh…shut up or I will bite you to death right here and right now!"

"Kufufufufufufufufufufu~ anytime Kyoya-kun~ anytime~" with that, Mukuro wiped off the blood on the side of his mouth that came out thanks to Hibari's punch then he exited the classroom with a smirk on his face, leaving the victim, dumbfounded in an annoyed and pissed manner.

Tsuna clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He shot Hibari a bloody glare. This means war, and he doesn't give a damn whether he's fighting with someone who is likes him as more than a friend!

As for Enma… he decided to remain silent for now since he believes that at times like this, all someone like him could do is to be a support to the people important to him, which is going to be hard work since Tsuna is sort of not in good terms with Hibari, for the meanwhile…he hopes…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, as I said, here is the explanation to Tsuna's hyper dying will mode. You might think this is lame…but rather hyper dying will pills, I used candy instead and well Tsuna's hyper dying will mode occurs every time he gets sugar rush! XD If you think it's retarded, well it's okay, but uhm… that's it. <strong>

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy since I sort of squeezed the remaining juice of my brain for this! Haha!... no seriously… anyway… thanks for reading again~ hope you had fun reading and thank you for giving your support to this story~ Arrividerci~**

**~Onda-kun~**


	4. School Festival

**Chapter 4 – School Festival**

Homeroom started and Mukuro came back from the comfort room after washing his face due to what happened earlier in the morning.

At times, he would listen to what the teacher was saying but there are also times where he couldn't help but to stare at Hibari's neck. It just looked so kissable to him… he stared at it longer…until he finally lost focus unto what Lal was discussing and just stared at Hibari's neck while daydreaming. Soon, he found himself blushing.

Lal who was discussing noticed this, she sighed, embarrassing her students isn't her style, but if the student is just too distracted to even notice her looks, she will have to do it, "Rokudo-kun." She called out.

Mukuro was still spacing out and blushing.

"Rokudo-kun, what's with the pedophile look on your face? You look like as if you want to bite Hibari-kun's neck." Lal yelled.

With that, Mukuro finally snapped out, "W…what? No I wasn't sensei! I was…I was…I was just enjoying the view!" he stammered.

Hibari twitched, so it was that pineapple looking at him huh… damn it, and he even thought he scored at Tsuna.

Tsuna huffed, why won't, Mukuro look at him instead!

Enma smiled nervously, why does he have a feeling that this would mean 'war in dismissal'?

Lal let out a sigh, "Whatever, anyway, as I was discussing, two weeks from now, we will be having our School Festival, the theme for this year's school fest is the 18th century. Which is why, everyone is required to wear 18th century outfits, oh, and if you're wondering… cross dressing is a BIG YES, especially when you are one of the play's major casts."

A pretty golden orange haired girl raised her hand, Lal nodded at her, signaling her that she may now stand up and voice out her question or opinion, "Play? So you mean sensei…we will be role-playing?"

"Yes, that is right Kyoko-chan. This year, our class is the one assigned for the role-playing. Principal Luce gave our class a list of choices on which story to role-play." Lal stated as she brought out a big piece of paper then pasted it on the bored.

* * *

><p>In the paper, there were 10 choices:<p>

- Romeo and Juliet

- Sleeping Beauty

- Cinderella

- Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

- Princess and the Frog

- Rapunzel

- Rose Princess

- Princess and the pea

- The Little Mermaid

- A remix of two or more of the choices

* * *

><p>"So, kids, which of the choices would you choose?" Lal asked her pupils as she started mentioning the choices one by one.<p>

Surprisingly, nobody raised their hand at the first up till the ninth choice, and shockingly, everyone raised their hand at the last choice thinking it was fun. Lal smiled at them, these creative children were her students alright!

"Combining all of them might end us up in a total mess. So letting you choose as many as you want, I'm only letting you choose three. Three, you understand me! Three!" Lal told them as she put out three fingers.

Enma glanced at Tsuna, for some reason there was a glint in his eyes. This made the poor red haired boy shudder and twitch.

Tsuna shot Mukuro a 'you-are-mine' look, but why does he get the feeling as if Mukuro was planning something really…unreadable?

Mukuro stared at Hibari, much to his shock Hibari himself was glinting while looking at Tsuna.

Enma noticed the three, he gulped heavily, why does he have a feeling that this means… war?

* * *

><p>Mukuro, Hibari and Tsuna were the first three to raise their hands up at the same time. Enma flinched a bit. For some reasons…he was getting intimidated.<p>

Lal pointed at Mukuro, "You go ahead Rokudo-kun."

Mukuro stood up, "I suggest Romeo and Juliet."

Mukuro sat down after receiving a nod from Lal.

Lal eyed Hibari, "You may speak up Hibari-kun."

Hibari stood up, "My suggestion is Cinderella."

Hibari sat down after receiving a nod from Lal.

Lal gave Tsuna a nod, "What is it Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna stood up, "Sleeping Beauty."

After receiving a nod from Lal, Tsuna took his seat.

While Lal was writing down what Tsuna, Hibari and Mukuro had suggested, Tsuna, Hibari and Mukuro were emitting 'Don't-dare-suggest-another-fucking-tale-not-unless-you-don't-want-to-see-tomorrow's-sunset' aura meanwhile, Enma was trying to 'save everyone' from de-…I mean, Mukuro, Hibari and Tsuna's deadly triangle by giving them a 'DON'T-CONTRADICT-IF-YOU-WANT-TO-LIVE!' look.

All those who attempted contradicting, felt the aura and saw Enma's look so they decided to just stay back and…watch.

When Lal faced the class, she asked, "So, anyone has anymore suggestions?"

Everyone shook their heads all at the same time in fear on what could happen to them tomorrow after contradicting.

"I see… alright. Now we have decided for the combination, we need to decide for the casts." Lal said as she eyed her class.

Once more, Tsuna, Hibari and Mukuro were the first three to raise their hands up at the same time. Enma twitched. So his predictions were right after all huh…

"Yes Tsuna-kun? Would you be kind enough to nominate someone?" Lal asked him.

Tsuna nodded, "I nominate… myself as the prince and Mukuro-kun as the princess~" after saying that, he shot everyone a 'don't-piss-with-me' smile. This made everyone shiver and to put their hands down…everyone but Hibari and Mukuro that is.

Lal gave him a nod, then, called for Hibari, "Anything you want to say Hibari-kun?"

Hibari stood up as Tsuna sat down, "I nominate myself as prince and Tsunayoshi as princess."

Lal gave him a nod as well and called out for Mukuro, Mukuro had a glint in his eyes, he doesn't care whether he'll be uke or seme, he just wants Hibari! End of story! He stood up and in a 'my-plan-is-working' tone he said, "I nominate myself as princess and Kyoya-kun as prince~"

Lal then spoke to her class again, "Rokudo-kun gets two votes as princess, Hibari-kun gets two votes as prince. In short, they are leading in the role's poll. Now, if anyone here is to second the motion, Hibari-kun will be prince and Rokudo-kun will be princess for the play."

Tsuna and Hibari were giving everyone an intimidating look, a look ordering them not to agree. Mukuro on the other hand was giving everyone a glare, a glare ordering them to agree.

Enma, who thought that if one objects there would be a chance for Tsuna to be with Mukuro, raised his hand and yelled nervously, "I SECOND THE MOTION!"

Tsuna and Hibari glared at him. Mukuro made a mental note to thank him later. Lal then wrote on the bored the roles and the combination, "Alright then! Our lead roles are taken… Mukuro Rokudo is now officially the one playing as the lead princess and Hibari Kyoya is now officially the one playing as the lead prince! Now, let's discuss the other characters, shall we?"

With that, the class spent their homeroom talking about the play, the masquerade and the school fest.

* * *

><p>And here are the results of their discussion that are written on the board:<p>

Role Play:

*Themes*

-Romeo and Juliet

-Cinderella

-Sleeping Beauty

**adding a little twist…will be discussed tomorrow**

[Title: Glass Flower]

*Roles*

-Princess = Mukuro Rokudo

-Prince = Kyoya Hibari

-King / Stepfather / Wicked Wizard = Tsunayoshi Sawada

-Princess's Stepsister 1 = Shoichi Irie

-Princess's Stepsister 2 = Gokudera Hayato

-Prince's Cousin = Yamamoto Takeshi

-Princess's Cousin (blood relative) = Byakuran

-Peasant / Prince's Real Father = Fran

-Queen = Belphegor

-Fairy God Mother = Enma Kozato

-Narrator 1 = Hana Kurokawa

-Narrator 2 = Ryohei Sasagawa

…_etc…etc…etc…_

-Supporting / Others = Others…

Masquerade:

*Partnership*

**boys** = **girls**

Hibari = Rokudo

Sawada = Kozato

Yamamoto = Gokudera

Byakuran = Irie

Fran = Belphegor

Sasagawa Ryohei = Kurokawa

…_etc…etc…etc…_

Reminders:

-Come to school in casual attire

-Don't bring all your books and notebooks (there will be no class discussions)

-Bring only a pen and a notebook for notes about the play

-2 weeks no class discussions / 2 weeks School Festival practice

-Small bag only

-Bring what you need

-Avoid bringing unnecessary objects

Good Day to all~

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Onda: Thank you for reading and giving your support in this story~ Hope you had fun reading~ and if you're wondering why most of the main roles were gotten by the boys… you can ask them… *looks behind*…<strong>

**Yamamoto Fans' Club: We want to see our Yamamoto-kun to act on stage~ even though he didn't get the lead role, we bet that he will do extremely great~ GO YAMAMOTO-KUN~ *all hearty heart* [voted for Yamamoto]**

**Baseball Club Members: Yamamoto is our pride and our ace player! Which is why we thought it would be just right that we vote him! Besides, we really think he deserves this much success and all for being hardworking~ *all sparkly* [voted for Yamamoto]**

**Gokudera Fans' Club: Gyah~ we would want and love to see our Gokudera-sama kick butts up there even though he got a female role~ GO GOKUDERA-SAMA~ *all dreamy dream* [voted for Gokudera]**

**Irie's Secret Admirers: … *silent* [voted for Irie]**

**Byakuran Fans' Club: Kyah~ Byakuran-sama~ good luck~ *all flowery* [voted Byakuran]**

**Bel's Secret Admirers: …no comment [voted for Bel]**

**Fran Fans' Club: Gyabah~ we will be watching and supporting you Franny-kun~**

**Enma's Secret Admirers: … h…he's cute~ [voted for Enma]**

**Boxing Club: WE ARE ROOTING FOR YOU RYOHEI! **

**Some of the girls: We thought it would be interesting~ and besides, we're already proud that Hana-chan made it.**

**Most of the boys: … *shivering in fear* … … … *were intimidated by Tsuna's glare* [voted for Tsuna]**

**Onda: … that explains it… I guess… =.=**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading everyone~ Thank you for giving your support in this story too~ Hope you had fun reading~ And well… I provided that Scripted Stuff just in case you're wondering why it ended up like that! XD Anyway, hope you have an amazing day~ thanks again~ Hope you stay tuned~ and I apologize if it sucks... x| but I hope it doesn't... Please feel free to ask questions, if you have any~! Arrividerci~ XDD<strong>

**~Onda-kun~**


	5. Practice Days

**Chapter 5 – Practice Days**

Today, much to Enma's luckiness, the deadly trio did not go to school together rather, he was able to spend a little 'quality time' with Tsuna on the way, meanwhile, Hibari went to school earlier than Tsuna and Mukuro to avoid yesterday's situation. As for Mukuro…he still hasn't arrived yet.

Tsuna impatiently tapped his fingers on the table, why wasn't Mukuro there yet? Did something bad happen to him? W…What if he got his by a car on his way here? W…what if… what if…, Tsuna shook his head, no, maybe he just overslept, yeah, that's right, but wait, no, he never gets late… oh heavens, please don't let what he is thinking turn to reality! Soon, Tsuna found himself, unconsciously biting his fingers. Enma sweat dropped at the view.

Hibari glanced at Tsuna who is currently biting his fingers off due to worrying too much about Mukuro. He let out a heavy sigh and glanced at the empty seat beside him, hah, maybe that bastard died on his way here. If that's the case then, Tsuna will be all his! Well…not really, he still has Enma to compete with… he sighed once more, soon, he started imagining life without Mukuro. He won't deny it. Life seems pretty colorless without the pineapple around. He shrugged the thought off and looked out the window.

"Kufufufufu~ fufufufu~ fufufufu~" a laugh echoed followed by girly footsteps.

This caught Enma, Tsuna and Hibari's attention causing them to shift to the direction where the laugh and footsteps were most heard.

Enma gasped, Tsuna's eyes widened and Hibari…he…he jaw dropped, gasped and twitched in shock! Like who wouldn't when you see the great Mukuro Rokudo in a… baby pink frilly dress while wearing a heeled strapped sandals and a ribbon on his hair with the same color as his dress.

Everyone else who saw this, even Mukuro's fans, is shocked to death.

When Lal entered the room, the first thing she noticed was Mukuro, she choked on her own saliva and twitched, "R…Rokudo-kun…w…what's with t…the get up?" she stammered.

Mukuro twirled around in his dress, "Oya oya, since I'm going to wear a dress in the play, I thought it would be a good thing to train myself how to move in a dress properly~"

"I…I see." Lal replied in a 'kids-these-days' tone.

After the short incident with the flamboyant Mukuro, Lal decided to immediately start discussing about the play and masquerade, so she did. After the discussions, Lal asked everyone to make scripts which will be passed later, dismissal time, everyone then did as they were told, soon, dismissal came and they passed their scripts.

Lal then read the scripts, then, she mixed everyone's ideas, corrected and changed some stuffs then came up with an extremely awesome script. She typed it in her computer then asked Colonello to print them, 54 copies for each pages. After Colonello gave her the prints, she worked all day long and successfully made 54 booklets.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mukuro came to school wearing a dress again, but today, there were less shock in everyone's expression.<p>

When Lal entered the room, she asked the class to settle down then she distributed the script booklet to everyone and school festival schedule, which was given to her yesterday too and is printed on a shiny piece of paper. After that, the class were toured around the stadium by Lal and told them to report in the dressing room instead of the classroom. She told them where to put their things and to only bring the booklet with them once they hit the stage for practice too.

"Everybody listen, by next week I want all those who have parts in the play to have memorized and mastered their scripts. If you do not memorize it by next week, you are so memorizing your scripts with me and Reborn. Understand? Also, if you see some errors, report it immediately." Lal strictly stated.

Everyone sweat dropped at the thought of staying with Lal and Reborn while practicing their scripts. Who knew what could happen to them! So they just nodded.

After that, everyone left their things in the dressing room and brought their booklets.

* * *

><p>Lal sat on the folding chair and asked everyone to take a seat on the chairs facing the stage, all those who have roles sat in front according to how major their roles are, much to the amusement of fate, Hibari was beside Mukuro, Mukuro was in between Tsuna and Hibari while Tsuna was beside Mukuro as well, anyway going back, Lal called out for Ryohei, Hana, Hibari and Mukuro whom immediately stood up after hearing their name.<p>

"You four… on the stage now, let's see what you got." She challenged them.

The four walked to the stage with their booklets.

Lal scanned the booklet, aha, she found the perfect part to test how good they can act, and it was no other than the last part, "The last act." She simply stated.

The four went to check out the last part, Hibari's eyes widened in shock, "S…sensei…" he stammered.

Lal raised a brow.

"Do…do I have to kiss him now, the other days and on the day of the play?" Hibari asked twitching in horror. If only the princess was Tsuna, he would have not complained about this!

"Yes, you have to do that on the day of the play. To make your kiss look realistic, you also have to practice on that so yes, now and the days to come too." She stated in a 'I-couldn't-care-less' tone.

Before Hibari could speak anymore, Lal commanded them to start.

"The wicked wizard gave the poor princess the liquid substance which will lead her to her death…" Hana narrated.

"Oh the poor lovely princess, thinking that this will give her the superpowers she needed to get her prince, drank this without hesitation…" Ryohei followed.

Mukuro acted as if he passed out. Then Hana and Ryohei started narrating again.

"…after many days, the prince got out of his castle and secretly went inside the princess's castle only to find the fairy god mother, mourning." Hana and Ryohei narrated.

Hibari then started speaking, "You, what happened here?"

They skipped Enma's parts, ordered by Lal, and Hibari continued speaking just as Lal said.

"W…what, i…it can't be! How could something like this happen? …" so on and so on.

"Please tell me how to break the spell!" Hibari exclaimed.

"After the fairy told the prince that defeating the wizard and getting the cure from him…" Hana narrated.

"The prince immediately went off to slay the wizard." Ryohei continued.

Lal told them to skip the scenes and to proceed with the kissing scene part.

"Oh my love…with this potion and my kiss, I shall bring you back to life." Hibari gulped heavily, shut his eyelids tightly and shakily leaned closer unto Mukuro's lips.

Mukuro blinked one eye open, he let smile escape his lips then gave Hibari a peck on the side of his lips, Hibari's eyes blinked wide open then he saw Mukuro giving him an 'it's-okay-don't-force-yourself' or whatever it's called smile or probably look, well, whatever it was, it calmed Hibari, soon, Mukuro started opening his mouth, "Oh my prince… I knew you would come and save me…"

A blush crept Hibari's cheeks, he knew this was just acting, but for some reasons, he get this feeling as if Mukuro really meant what he said, he gazed deeply in Mukuro's eyes which startled Mukuro, then he spoke, "Yes…that's because… I'm in love with you…my princess."

Mukuro's lips quivered as he started blushing wildly, t…that sounded so real, Mukuro mentally shook his head, there is no way that was real, 'cause even though it hurts to admit it, he knows that he isn't the one Hibari likes. He took a deep breath and spoke, "I am in love with you too, my prince." With that, Mukuro was about to kiss Hibari on his cheek, thinking that the skylark wasn't ready for the lips stuff, when suddenly, Hibari kissed him on the lips.

After a few seconds, Hibari got a hold of his self and was startled by his own actions, as for Mukuro, he was so shocked that he didn't have enough strength to kiss back or tease.

Hibari instantly pulled away, there was an awkward silence until, "That was for stealing my kiss…" he reasoned out even though deep inside he knew that it wasn't it at all! He doesn't even know what possessed his body to do such act! All he knows is that… he kissed Mukuro. Yeah…it was the painful truth alright.

Lal clapped, "Bravo, you totally screwed up the first kiss but the last kiss was just realistic."

Everyone else followed clapping except for Tsuna who was gritting his teeth in anger and jealousy.

Enma let out a slightly hurt expression after seeing this, thinking that Tsuna will simply just never notice him or acknowledge the feelings he holds for him.

* * *

><p>'<em>Listen Hibari, it's Tsuna you like, Tsu-na-yo-shi! Understand! You don't like that pineapple eating pedophile at all! He's your rival! Not your love interest! Listen to me Hibari! Listen to me damn it!' <em>Hibari mentally insisted to himself as he shut his eyes and tightened his grip on his pillow.

'_Maybe I should just practice my script, yeah, I should do that, maybe I could invite Rokudo over too…yeah, I should invi-… oh my freaking goodness… no! I did not just think that! No Kyoya! No! Don't go to the dark side!' _he mentally scolded himself.

A few moments later…

"…DAMN IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU DAMN PINEAPPLE!" Hibari yelled as he slammed his head on his bed repeatedly.

"_Maybe he's there because he's suppose to be there~" _a voice spookily spoke.

Hibari jumped a bit, "Who are you! Show yourself." he demanded.

"_I am your conscience telling you that you are in love with Mukuro Rokudo~ ohohoho~" _the voice spoke once more.

"Kamikorosu" Hibari glanced at his surroundings as he threatened.

"…_geez… just admit it fellow, you like Mukuro and you know you want him, you know you want to kiss him, you know you want to hug him, you know you want to be with him and you know you like him more than Tsunayoshi~" _the voice retorted.

There was a moment of silence, Hibari then sat down on his bed and let out a sigh, "…you're my conscience… so you only speak the truth, right? You know… maybe you're somehow right maybe I am starting to like him… ma-" before Hibari could continue, a boy burst out of his closet.

"AHA! I knew it! Finally, Tsuna-kun will be all mine~" the red haired boy sang.

Hibari's eyes widened, "Kozato!" he spluttered.

Enma smiled at him, "You can call me Enma now, Kyoya-kun~ after all, you're no longer my rival since you like Mukuro-kun now~"

Soon, a pillow hit Enma's face, "I will bite you to death…" Hibari murmured as he clenched on the pillow.

Enma rubbed his cheek, "Oww! What was that for?" he yelled.

"For trespassing and for pretending to be my 'conscience'" Hibari shot at him.

"That's where you're wrong Hibari! Your mom let me enter, when I told her I was planning to surprise congratulate you since you got the role of the prince in the play~ and also, I'm not pretending, I'm just voicing out your conscience~" Enma pointed out which caused him to get smacked with a pillow once more.

"Whatever…" he snorted as he looked away, Enma just laughed at him.

In the end, Enma ate dinner at Hibari's and went home right after thanking Hibari's mom for the delicious meal.

* * *

><p>The class spent their two weeks, preparing and practicing for the play and masquerade.<p>

Dismissal time…

Enma who was the one assigned to put the props in the dressing room… on his way there.

'_BUMP'_

'_THUD'_

"Ouch!" Enma groaned.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" a woman asked.

"Huh? Oh…ah! Yes! Thank you, what about you?" Enma asked.

"I'm okay…" the woman replied.

Enma sighed in relief until he realized…

"Oh no, the props for the role-play!" he exclaimed to himself and started picking up the wand and etc. then he realized he couldn't find the potion anywhere.

"Ahh, the glass bottle, where is it?" Enma panicked as he started searching everywhere.

The woman picked up a glass bottle with liquid substance inside, then she handed it to Enma, "Is this what you're looking for?" she asked.

Enma sparkled, "Yes thank you very much miss… well… miss… uhm, what's your name?"

"Bianchi." The woman smiled.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Bianchi, this really means a lot for our play tomorrow!" Enma bowed at her then ran off.

Bianchi stared at the other glass bottle she was holding, then her eyes widened, she gave the potion she created to Enma by accident. She was about to approach Enma but the boy was no longer in her sight. She decided to just forget about it and to tell the boy about it tomorrow before the play begins. Then she walked off.

* * *

><p>Finally…the long awaited day came…the day of the role play!<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen~ welcome to Namimori School Festival~ hope you enjoy the play we offer to you our dear guests~ a play that was prepared and made possible by class 3 – F of Elementary Division." The Principal, Luce, said as she presented the casts.

The red curtains opened revealing class 3 – F and their adviser.

Lal Mirch said some introduction and after that the red curtains closed again…

A few seconds later… the red curtain opened once more and the real show begins…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…sorry if it was a bit rushed… I was just really excited for the 'Role-Play day' haha! XD So this happened~ and also, as much as possible, I would want to finish this story before school starts! Anyway, hope you had fun reading and thank you for the support~! Arrividerci~<strong>

**~Onda-kun~**


	6. Fall in Love in a Fairytale

**Alright everyone… XD okay… here are some things you might want to take note before you start reading:**

**-the narrator's lines will be written in **_**Italics**_** just like this:**

_She just loves 6918…_

**-before the narration, the name of the narrator will be mentioned like this:**

(Hana) _She just loves 6918_

(Ryohei) _and 8059 too…_

**That's all~! XD Hope you have fun reading~**

**~Onda-kun~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Fall in Love in a Fairytale<strong>

(Hana) _Long, long ago in the world of the unknown…there once lived a beautiful princess from a peaceful kingdom where she lived with her two loving and kind stepsisters and her awesomely hot cousin which will soon be king and who is trying to win one of his stepsisters' hearts. _

Mukuro enters the stage, stands on the center, lifts his dress with his right hand, puts his left hand up, palms facing the ceiling and stares at it lovingly meanwhile Gokudera was on Mukuro's left bowing in a lady-like way and as for Irie, he was on Mukuro's right doing a dramatic pose as Byakuran tries asking for his hand while kneeling. After they have completed the pose, spotlight focuses on them signaling them to start acting. Lights disappear for a while then, stage lights open.

"Little sister~ dinner is ready~" Gokudera sweetly called out as he rang the bell in his hands.

Mukuro smiled and ran towards Gokudera, "Coming big sister~" he replied in a warm voice.

When Mukuro held hands with Gokudera, there was a thunder sound effect, then soon, the lights dimmed and the spotlight was on Tsuna who came out of nowhere, "Ohohoho~ I am the great wizard~ I came here to curse you, Princess Silveria~" he evilly laughed as he eyed Gokudera.

"Oh no, what shall we do Indigomnia? Anyone, help us!" Gokudera screamed in his most girly voice.

Mukuro fenced Gokudera from Tsuna, "I shall not allow you to get near my sister great wizard! You will have to go through me first before I can allow this to happen!" he bravely stated.

There was a glint in Tsuna's eyes, he cupped Mukuro's chin and traced his lips with his thumb, "You…you are a brave one I see~ because of this, I shall spare your sister and take you instead…BUT… because of this bravery… I shall give you 100 days to live~ use this wisely, will you~?"

(Ryohei) _With those words, the wizard disappeared and the beautiful princess named Indignesia passed out. Not knowing what to do, princess Silveria kneeled down and tried shaking the princess awake, but it did not work, so what she did was to call out for help._

"Anyone, please help us! My sister won't wake up! Anybody! Please!" Gokudera yelled as he looked around.

(Hana) _Much to princess Silveria's luck, there were two handsome young lads passing by at that time…_

(Ryohei) _Oh thank heavens~ words could not express her happiness at the moment~…_

"You two young gentlemen, please help me! My sister won't wake up!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Yamamoto and Hibari looked at each other and nodded, "We would be very much happy to help such beautiful lady~" Yamamoto said as he took Gokudera's hand and kissed it.

Hibari whacked him on the head, "There is no time flirting idiot. Now princess, where is this sister you speak off?" he asked.

(Hana) _Princess Silveria was still blushing, but despite this, she managed to lead the two where her sister lies asleep._

(Ryohei) _When the more matured prince saw the princess, his heart instantly raised. There was something about this lady that attracted him so much._

"She's beautiful…" Hibari muttered as he stared at the sleeping Mukuro.

Yamamoto stared at the sleeping Mukuro in awe, "Yeah! You're right about that! But I really think this princess beside me is the most beautiful creature that I have laid eyes on~" he stated as he looked at Gokudera deep in the eyes and gave him another kiss on the hand.

Gokudera blushed. He knew this was just acting, but, Yamamoto was giving him the look that could make fan girls scream! So why wouldn't he! Because he simply just shouldn't 'cause he said so!

Hibari rolled his eyes, "Whatever…anyway, what shall we do about this princess?"

Yamamoto sighed, "I don't know… hmm… maybe you should give her a kiss cousin~" he suggested as he grinned at the other.

"I have nothing against that bu-" Hibari was cut off by Gokudera. "It's okay! As long as it will wake my sister up…"

(Hana) _The Prince didn't have anything against this, so he shrugged, leaned forward and kissed the beautiful princess…_

(Ryohei) _When the kiss ended, the princess's eyes slowly opened…_

"M…My prince…?" Mukuro femininely muttered as he blinked at Hibari.

Hibari stared at Mukuro, "…so beautiful…" he muttered beneath his breath.

Mukuro let out a stage blush, he looked away then in a feminine voice he said, "Thank you charming prince…"

The lights went off and the red curtains closed, soon, Hana and Ryohei started narrating again.

(Hana) _For many days, the princess and the prince spent time together…_

(Ryohei) _Until one day…the prince and his cousin were both abducted in front of the princess and her stepsister… _

The curtains opened once more…

There were these random people pulling Hibari and Yamamoto away from Mukuro and Gokudera.

"PRINCE!" both Gokudera and Mukuro yelled at the same time as they tried reaching for their partners' hands that were trying to reach out to them as well.

"Silveria-hime! / Indigomnia-hime!" both Hibari and Yamamoto yelled back.

(Hana) _Fate was cruel to the four…_

(Ryohei) _It was cruel enough to pull them apart…_

When Hibari and Yamamoto were dragged out of stage, Gokudera acted as if he was hysterical. Meanwhile, Byakuran and Irie entered the stage.

Irie held on Gokudera to calm him down while Byakuran was beside Mukuro who was crying.

"Oh dear cousin… what happened?" Byakuran asked as he stroked Mukuro's hair.

Mukuro covered his sobs with his hands and then he rubbed his temples when he couldn't stop it any longer, "I…h…they were abducted…thi…oh…mhnmmpp…" he couldn't continue his sentence due to hyperventilation and stress.

Irie on the other hand gave Gokudera and Mukuro a pitiful look, "Oh my sisters… it was my fault for leaving you…"

"This is not your fault my future queen… not your fault…" Byakuran said as he walked up to Irie and hugged him from behind.

Irie squeezed Byakuran's arm, "No…it is my fault indeed…"

(Ryohei) _Due to princess Silveria's and princess Indigomnia's state, the princess's cousin and her stepsister decided to lock them in a room for a while to make sure that they shall not do anything stupid like running away or something like that._

(Hana) _Meanwhile… in the Prince and the Prince's cousin's case…_

The lights went off and the staffs started moving again, soon, the lights went on again and Yamamoto and Hibari were inside a room of their own.

The lights went off again and soon, Bel and Tsuna were on stage.

Tsuna was outside with Bel.

"You, what did you do with our son!" Bel screamed at Tsuna.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Our son? Don't you mean that peasant and your son?"

Bel gasped, "H…how d…did you know?"

Tsuna frowned, "How did I know you ask? I saw you with that peasant the other day…and heard you talking about YOUR SON. Tch…and you ask how huh…"

Bel remained silent.

The lights went off again then soon, Fran was on stage as Bel and Tsuna exited.

He ran to the room where Yamamoto was in and freed him, he also did the same thing for Hibari.

"M…mister, why did you, save us?" Hibari stammered.

Fran held on his shoulders, "…it's about time…about time you know that you are not your father's son."

Both Hibari and Yamamoto gasped, "What do you mean by that?" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"I'm your real father… I had an affair with your mother… and tadaa… you're the result of it." Fran simply stated.

Hibari hugged him, "F…father…?"

Fran hugged back, "Yes… now… go to her."

Hibari stared at him, "Yes… thank you father! Let's go!" with that, Yamamoto gave him a nod and off they went meanwhile, Fran just walked off.

While running, Hibari dropped his shoe.

The lights went off again, then, Hana and Ryohei started narrating once more.

(Ryohei) _The prince and his cousin made their grand escape with the help of the prince's real father…_

(Hana) _Meanwhile… back to the princess and her stepsister…_

The lights went on again revealing Gokudera and Mukuro's case.

While Gokudera cried himself to sleep, Mukuro was trying everything to get out, "If only… if only I had the power to save him…" he muttered.

After saying that, Enma appeared in a fairy godmother outfit, "These feelings are strong~ which is why I shall…grant them for you~" with that Enma waved his magic want.

Smoke appears and 'chingaling' sfx was heard. Soon, Mukuro had a cuter dress on just like Octavia's (from Tears to Tiara) uniform and he was also holding his trident.

"Now now~ just ride on your trident and you'll be out here in no time~" with that Enma exited the stage.

The lights went off once more.

(Ryohei) _The princess left a note on the floor then she journeyed to the prince's castle… _

(Hana) _The prince and his cousin reached the princess's castle, and thus they sneaked in Gokudera's room first._

"Princess" Yamamoto yelled as he rushed to Gokudera's side and held his hand.

Slowly, Gokudera's eyes opened, then, it blinked wide open, "P…prince?" he stammered.

Yamamoto gave him a hug, "Thank goodness!"

"P…prince…" Gokudera hugged back.

(Hana) _The Prince didn't like to destroy the moment, so what he did was he sneaked out of the princess's stepsister's room and ran to his beloved princess's room. _

(Ryohei) _Much to his disappointment, when he got there, there were no signs of the princess rather a piece of paper was lying on her bed saying, 'I am off to get back my prince. Please do not look for me.' _

(Hana) _This alerted the prince…_

(Ryohei) _Meanwhile, back to the princess…_

The lights went off again, when it went on, Mukuro was in Hibari's room beside Hibari's shoe, "T…this is…"

Tsuna then popped out of nowhere, "Yes…that is my son's shoe… I thought you would come here… so I waited to tell you that… he just got executed~"

Mukuro gasped, "N…no way…" he fell on his knees.

Tsuna walked up to Mukuro and lifted him back on his feet, "You know…this could all end…you don't have to suffer the pain of lost… only if you… only if you take a drink of this…" Tsuna put out a glass bottle with liquid substance in it… which was _supposed _to be grape juice…

* * *

><p>At the backstage<p>

Bianchi burst in, "Stop this play right now!"

Lal Mirch raised her brow, "Why?"

"That bottle… is mine, it contains a potion called 'Centirella', if you drink it, you'll sleep for 100 years until your true love kisses you. If you are failed to be kissed by your soul mate within 100 years, you shall forever be asleep, in short. You'll die." Bianchi pointed out.

After hearing this everybody froze except those who are on stage who didn't hear this.

Hibari instantly glanced at Mukuro who was about to drink it. He frowned, ran towards him and snatched the bottle from his hands.

* * *

><p>Mukuro was about to drink it when Hibari snatched it from his hands, "W…what?" he gasped in surprise.<p>

Without any hesitations, Hibari drank the potion.

Everyone (that was part or was included in the making of the play) gasped.

After a few seconds, the potion took effect and Hibari passed out.

The lights instantly went off and the curtains closed.

* * *

><p>Hibari was caught by Mukuro who does not have any clue on what was happening, "W…what the heck is happening?" he muttered.<p>

Bianchi cupped her chin, "This is bad." She frowned.

"True love's kiss right! Tsuna-kun! Kiss him!" Enma randomly yelled.

"HIEEEEEEE, w…why me?" he squeaked.

Mukur looked away, "Oya oya… you are his love interest after all… and if it's going to save Kyoya-kun's life…I don't mind giving way." He said in a hurt voice.

Tsuna bit his lips, "B…but…"

Enma grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and pulled him, then, he gave the brunette a kiss. Tsuna's eyes widened.

When they parted, Tsuna's gaze trembled, "W…why?"

Enma smiled, "Because… if Hibari-san wakes up after this… I'm sure… I'm sure that I won't be able to do that anymore… besides… at least I got your first kiss."

Tsuna nodded, "Alright then… if you say so…"

With that, Tsuna faced Hibari, then, crawled closer to him. He leaned closer to him and slowly closed his eyes. Soon, Hibari's lips were locked unto Tsuna.

When they parted, Hibari's eyes…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh! XD I know it was a bit lame… but I couldn't get the scene out of my head! Ahahaha~~! XD Anyway, thank you very much for reading and for the support you guys are giving to this story! Hope you had fun reading! :3 Arrividerci~<strong>

**~Onda-kun~**


	7. You Know You Like Him

**There is a part there saying, "You know you like him…" okay, so it will turn out like this:**

**BOLD – Hibari … (…is it just me or that sounded so wrong… uhm…anyway…)**

_**Italics – THE LETTER~ XD**_

**~Onda-kun~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – You Know You Like Him<strong>

Tsuna faced Hibari, then, crawled closer to him. He leaned closer to him and slowly closed his eyes. Soon, Hibari's lips were locked unto Tsuna.

When they parted, Hibari's eyes remained closed.

Tsuna blinked, he faced Mukuro and Enma, "H…he didn't move at all…"

"Wh…what! Oh no… Hibari-san…he'll…no…" Enma fell on his knees.

Tsuna cupped his chin, then, he glanced at Mukuro who was at the verge of crying as he stroked Hibari's hair, he clasped his fist unto his hand and exclaimed, "Could it be…that it's Mukuro-kun who can undo the curse!"

There was a glint in Enma's eyes, he pointed his fingers at Mukuro and yelled, "Hurry Mukuro-kun, kiss Hibari-san!"

Mukuro blinked at him, he waved his hands and gave out a hurt smile, "Oya oya… no way… he doesn't like me an-"

Before Mukuro could say anything anymore, Enma yelled, "JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

Tsuna smiled, "Yeah… I mean… it did say true love and not first love or anything…right? And just maybe…just maybe… you're his…true love…"

Mukuro let out a sigh. He turned to Hibari, _'Here goes nothing…'_

With that, he leaned towards Hibari, he caressed his cheek and murmured, "…please open your eyes…Hibari Kyoya…" with that, he gave Hibari the kiss of the century.

When he parted from Hibari's lips, his eyelids flinched. Soon, it slowly opened.

"R…Rokudo?" was the first thing he muttered.

Mukuro nodded, "What is it?" he asked.

Before he could blink an eye, Hibari's arms were already wrapped around him, "Oh Mukuro~ I love you~ if only you knew~ your voice~ your warmth~ everything about you is just so…beautiful."

Mukuro blushed, "B…BIANCHI-SAN!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah… and the potion… it has… 1 minute side effect…it will make the person say his true feelings to his true love for 1 minute…after 1 minute he will be back to normal~" Bianchi said then she took her potion and exited the room.

Hibari smooched unto Mukuro and acted all lovey-dovey with him. Mukuro likes this and all but he could not deny the fact that it was scaring him.

After a minute…Hibari went back to normal, snuggled unto Mukuro…

His eyes widened, then, he remembered what happened, "…this never happened…" he pushed Mukuro away and went to the stage.

After that, the continued the play, thank goodness everything went okay.

* * *

><p>The time of the masquerade came, and the ones chosen to dance on stage were Mukuro and Hibari.<p>

Tsuna was just staring at them when Enma hugged him. He just hugged back and sobbed on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>When the school fest ended and all… classes instantly resumed…<p>

Class time…

While Lal was discussing, Enma threw a paper at Hibari, then he mouthed him to open it.

Hibari glared at him and picked it up, then, he started reading…

* * *

><p><em>You know you want him…<em>

…**what is wrong with Kozato? Like who? Rokudo? Are you kidding me? Never gonna happen… ever!**

_You dream of him in your sleep…_

**Excuse me… I do not dream of Mukuro Rokudo in my sleep… stupid note…**

_You want to hug, kiss and even ravish him…_

**Kozato, you are out of your mind… Why would I want to ravish Rokudo! Urgh… foolish fool…**

_You sniff him…_

**Like I do that, maybe he sniffs me… but me, sniffing that pineapple freak…urgh…definitely no…**

_You're denying him…_

…**I am not denying him…this is the truth I speak of…**

_But deep down… you know you want him…_

**I DO NOT LIKE/WANT OR SO WHATEVER ROKUDO MUKURO! **

_You know how can I prove you're madly in love with him?_

**Yeah? How can you prove that I'm in love with that rotten pineapple?**

_I wrote 'him', I did not write a specific name, you could have thought of someone else other than him… but no, you didn't. It was him you were thinking all along…_

…**kamikorosu…**

* * *

><p>Hibari tore off the paper and shot Enma a deadly glare. Enma only smirked at him in return. Teasing was always fun~<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…sorry for the extremely short chapter! I'll just try to update as soon as I can! Thank you for giving your support! XD Hope you had fun! :] Thanks for reading~ Ciao~~<strong>

**~Onda-kun~**


	8. This is the End!

**Chapter 8 – This is the end! **

Dismissal time…

It was weird that Mukuro did not accompany them today, Hibari wonders why. On his way home with Enma and Tsuna, who was still in a dilemma that Mukuro was destined for Hibari, they saw Mukuro walking along with some men in black.

"Mukuro-kun" Tsuna decided to call out as he waved his hands towards Mukuro.

Mukuro's eyes widened as he looked back at Tsuna, "Tsunayoshi-kun, Enma-kun… K…Kyoya-kun… what are you three doing here….?"

"Mukuro-sama, we might be late for our train if you don't hurry up." One of the men said.

"Flight…?" Hibari questioned.

Mukuro looked away, "Oya oya, I was going to tell you guys later before I leave but it se-" before Mukuro could continue, a fist made contact with his face.

"…bastard…" with that, Hibari ran off.

Mukuro looked down, he went towards Enma and handed Enma a teddy pineapple-bear, then he, spoke, "Please give this to Kyoya-kun…."

"W…wait, when is your train Mukuro-kun?" he asked.

"Tonight… 8:30… well I got to go now" he replied

Before Enma could talk, Mukuro walked off with the men in black once more.

* * *

><p>Hibari lied down on his bed. He should have known that that bastard was not worth trusting! He should have known that he would leave him anytime soon! What was he thinking?<p>

While thinking, a red haired guy broke in his room, "HIBARI! Go talk to Mukuro! Hurry! His train is tonight! 8:30!" he yelled.

Hibari jumped a bit, "Why should I?" he frowned after recovering.

Enma handed him the teddy pineapple-bear Mukuro told him to give to Hibari, "He wanted you to have this…"

Hibari took it, "I see… well, can you give me a little time alone?" he asked.

Enma nodded, "Yes, but please think about it Hibari-san… you might never see him again and forever regret your decision."

"…thanks… oh Kozato… before you leave… do me a favor…" Hibari muttered.

Enma raised a brow, "What is it?"

"Learn how to use the door next time…" he shot him a friendly glare.

Enma laughed, "Ahahaha~ sure!"

"Oh and…" he paused.

Enma 'hm'ed.

"Take care of Tsunayoshi… you may leave now…" with that, Enma left him a smile then left.

* * *

><p>It was an hour before Mukuro's departure. Hibari picked up the toy from his bed. Then the times they spent together started flashing before his eyes.<p>

"…I don't wanna regret this…so please let me make it." With that he grabbed his coat and biked his way to the only train station in their place which is pretty far away from his house.

* * *

><p>When he got there… no Mukuro… no train… nobody was there, the station as empty. He looked at his watch and then…<p>

"…8: 34… I'm four minutes late…" he mumbled to himself.

Tears gushed down his cheeks as he fell on his knees and he clenched the doll. Crap… just four minutes… JUST FOUR FREAKING MINUTES and he could have told him, "…I am in love with you, Mukuro Rokudo…"

"Y…you love me! Did I hear right Kyoya-kun!" a voice from behind screamed in shock.

"…great, now I'm starting to hear voices…" Hibari muttered to himself.

"YOU'RE NOT! Turn around!" the voice yelled.

Hibari did as told and his eyes widened, "R…Rokudo?" he stammered.

"Uhm…yeah" Mukuro replied.

"What the… I thought you left and will never be coming back ever again?" Hibari twitched.

Mukuro tilted his head, then a laugh escaped his mouth, "Kufufufu~ about that… you reacted a bit too much Kyoya-kun~ I'm just going there for a 3 days vacation, I mean, tomorrow until next week is a free week after all since we did a good job in the school fest. Oh also…it seems like I missed the train. Oh man. I'm just gonna inform my friends about this." He blabbed.

Hibari flinched. Oh crap, that was just embarrassing.

Mukuro turned to Hibari after texting his friends he couldn't make it, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"_Anyway… I'm glad you're in love with me Kyoya-kun~ you know… I'm in love with you too~" _

**The End…**

_Or so I said…_

**Nah, just kidding, it's really the end. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the end sucks… but I tried my best to make it good! Anyway, hope ya had fun reading till the end~ Thank you for reading and giving your support till the end. Until we meet again~ Arrividerci!<strong>

**~Onda-kun~**


	9. Tsuna x Enma Omake

**OMFG! I totally forgot about Tsuna and Enma! Sorry about that! I was so sleepy that I forgot... anyway, this chapter is only focused on them! Hehe! XD Hope you have fun reading!**

**~Onda-kun~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.5 - Enma x Tsuna Omake<strong>

When Hibari and Mukuro got their happy ending... Tsuna and Enma...

"I'm back Tsuna-kun... I told Hibari-kun to go after Mukuro-kun just like you asked me to." Enma said.

Tsuna smiled at him, "Thank you Enma-kun..."

Enma gave him a worried expression, "Ano...Tsuna-kun... why? Why did you ask me to do something like that?" he asked.

Tsuna gave him a sad smile, "I love Mukuro-kun a lot... and I love Hibari-san too... my love for both of them are totally different but it doesn't changes the fact that I love them both which is why... I want to do something for both of them." he spoke as tears came out his eyes.

Enma frowned, he pulled Tsuna closer to him and embraced the trembling boy, "Tsuna-kun..." he muttered.

Enma knew what Tsuna felt. He hugged the brunette tighter and swore, "...even thought this love will forever be one-sided, I promise that I will keep on loving you Tsuna-kun..." he muttered.

Tsuna heard this, he burrowed his head unto Enma's chest more and in a soft whisper he said, "...thank you for everything but I'm sorry for making things so hard for you... Enma-kun..."

Enma smiled.

_"It's okay... there was a reason why things turned out like this... a reason that we have yet to know."_

**The End...**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gawd... that's probably why I thought I forgot something! I forgot to add what happened to Enma and Tsuna! Gaaah! sorry about that! Anyway, I hope ya had fun reading! Thank you very much for reading and supporting this story till the end! Ciao~ :D<strong>

**~Onda-kun~**


End file.
